Invisable
by XraeXraeX
Summary: Rayne feels invisable to harry. Will Harry ever want her? oneshot new character.


She sits at the back of all her classes. She wasn't known by people. You'd swear she was wearing an invisability cloak almost all of the time. She sat at the end of the Gryffendor table, and went to bed before everyone and got up earlyer than everyone to finish her studies.

But little did she know, there was one person who fancied her. He was very well known. In the papers, all around school, a very well qudditch player. He also was the boy who lived, twice. yes twice. Harry potter had defeated voldmort and save rayne Smith over t5he summer and since then he fancied her. she was always on his mind. He starteed to get up around the smae time she did just to be around her. The had long talks about growindg up and what they were going to do after they graduated this year. But then when his friends got up she left.

She felt she never fit in and thought his friends wouldn't like her. But one day he decided to get up the nearve to ask her out.

Rayne smith walked the hallways, unnoticed, thinking about Harry. He always tried to help her fit in but she just didn't think they would like her. He was such a good friend. She only wish he liked her as much as she liked him.

She would dream about marrying him and having kids with her cheasnut brown hair and his beautiful green eyes. She did love those eyes. Everytime she talked to him, she got lost inside of them.

She saw lots of kids that snogged in the hallway, some couples just stood there holding hands, being in love. She wanted either one with Harry. But mainly she wanted to be in love with him. She believed that he was love of her life and they were ment to be but of corse he was with her...

She saw him standing there next to her, gazing into her deep brown eyes. Then they laughed, over nothing. She ran a finger through her curly hair. It's always frizzy. She never understood what he liked about her. Then he waved and her heart leped.

There she was. She was so beautiful. He was going to ask her to go to Hogsmeade today. He hoped she was going and not with anyone else. Oh he must be kidding himself, no one knew her. Hermione started laughing at him.

"Just ask her already."

Harry laughed too, "Am I that obvious? "He waved at her. She had such a pretty smile. "Ray, come here." She shook her head. "Please." He starts to pout. She starts to walk over then someone knocks into her and doesn't even say sorry, it turns out to be Cho Chang running over to Harry. She wraps her arms around his neck. and then Ray ran away. Hermione went after her.

"Ray wait" Hermione's voice came trailing behind her. Ray ran through the portrait hole and up to the girls dormatories. Hermione follwed. Luckaly they had the same dorm. "Ray," she sat down next to the sobbing girl. She had her face in her pillow. "He means nothing to him. Trust me. All he can talk about is this girl who turns out to be you. He has been asked out by loads of girls but he only wants to go out with you, but he has a feeling you don't like him the same"  
"buhwhabohtyouanhimm" came the muffled sounds of her voice between sobs.

"Harry and I? Eww. No. He's like a brother to me. Ok we'll he is. We have adopted him. But no, Ron and I are the ones going out. He's just been sick for a while and so he's been out, my poor baby." She strokes Ray's hair. "I really want to be your friend Ray. And from what Harry tells Ron and I, you're a great person and we both want to meet you. We don't understand why you think we wouldn't."

She sat up. Her once deep sea blue eyes, were now tear stained and grey. "Does he really like me?"

"Yes. Now lets get you ready for your date to Hogsmeade today."

She put one a pair of jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and a baby blue sweater. She put the top layer of her hair in curls and she looked gorgous. She walked down into the common room and sure enought there was Harry. He wasn't expecting her though. He was startled when he saw her.

"Harry, whose that babe with Hermione" Dean thos ask him.

"Thats the love of my life."

She was Beautiful as usual, but there was something special about her today. He got up from the couch after answering Dean's comment. "Ray,have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He takes her hand.

"No, but I'm glad you have." She hesitates for a moment..."Harry, I...I love you."

"I love you too." He picks her upand twirls her around off the stair(as you see in movies) and kisses her.

A/N: I hopes you liked it. It just came to me in my boring science class. Yeah. R&R

DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own any harry potter. I WISH! 


End file.
